The invention relates to a fastening clip, in particular for a lining part of a vehicle, comprising a base body which has a retaining portion for the lining part and a fastening portion provided thereon which can be inserted into an opening of a vehicle-fixed component, in particular a of vehicle body part, and which can latch therein.
Fastening clips are used to mount add-on parts, for example lining parts, in a body-fixed manner in a vehicle. Openings into which the fastening clip can be inserted and fixed therein by latching for example are provided on the side of the vehicle. However, the openings often have different sizes, so that fastening clips of different sizes are necessary to securely fasten the add-on part. Though fastening clips are known from the prior art which have a flexible fastening portion to be inserted into fastening openings of different sizes, the insertion of the fastening clip into the openings is difficult, or the fastening clips have only an insufficient retaining force in the opening.